


Every Hour Has Come To This

by Why_so_drama



Series: Half-Doomed and Semi-Sweet [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Magic, history professor! Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: Sid cannot believe how much Tyler had been holding out on him. Sure, he’d mentioned letting Sid come and study his Sire’s documents about a thousand times since becoming Sid’s second T.A., but Sid hadn’t thought that the documents would date back basically to the official formation of Russia, and he hadn’t ever imagined that Tyler’s vampire Sire would be so… well… creepily adorable.





	Every Hour Has Come To This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_. Cheesy, we know. Series Title is inspired by Fall Out Boy's _Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes_.
> 
> There is so much thought and planning that has gone into these 1500 words that we know we will be writing more in this verse. We love this 'verse so, so much. If you have any questions, comments or interest in hearing about headcanons, please feel free to contact us. The link to our tumblr is at the end.

Sid cannot believe how much Tyler had been holding out on him. Sure, he’d mentioned letting Sid come and study his Sire’s documents about a thousand times since becoming Sid’s second T.A., but Sid hadn’t thought that the documents would date back basically to the official formation of Russia, and he hadn’t ever imagined that Tyler’s vampire Sire would be so… well… creepily adorable. 

He’s been interested in vampires and the history of vampires since he was young. Right now, his main area of interest is the role that vampires played in the Second World War but he’s also interested in studying their origins. There are no records of vampires prior to the fourteenth century but Sid just knows that they existed before then. The records taper off during the Dark Ages because people started hunting them to drink their blood and gain eternal life. 

Vampire blood does give eternal life to humans, or at least a life that lasts as long as their vampire mates according to all of the lore that Sid has been able to find. Sid has studied enough to know, however, that the blood must be a freely given gift of love. He also knows that even if both parties are positive about their love for each other, there’s still the risk that they’ll both die during the bonding ceremony if that love isn’t true. Stealing and drinking a vampire’s blood won’t work but if a vampire chooses someone (like Tyler had chosen his husband), the blood sharing does allow for matched lifetimes. Sid likes the idea that vampires can fall in love, just like humans, and that they can share their lives with their human lovers.

Though Evgeni’s archive of documents is full of information that Sid needs, he always seems to get distracted. There’s just so much knowledge here, and he can’t stop himself from getting immersed into something new every visit. Personally, Sid loves that he find interesting things every time he’s here, even if he’s under pressure to publish the essay he’s supposed to be working on. 

He’s reading a series of journals dating back to the thirteenth century when he spots Evgeni from the corner of his eye. As is typical, Evgeni is peering around at him from behind one of the book stacks littering the carpeted floor (and wouldn’t Sid love to get a team in here to actually organize and curate everything up to proper archival standards). Sid looks toward him properly and shoots him what he hopes is a friendly smile. “Hi, Evgeni,” he says; he tries his best, but he’s sure that he’s still butchering the pronunciation of his name entirely, at least, judging by Evgeni’s wince, he’s right.

“Hi Sid,” Evgeni responds diplomatically. Sid thinks that if vampires could, he’d be blushing. “Told you, call me Geno.” His English is accented but not as significantly as it could be. Sid likes the way it rolls off his tongue; Evgeni’s English pronunciations are much nicer to listen to than Sid’s Russian. 

“Geno then,” Sid agrees even though he doesn’t like it. There’s something about the name that doesn’t quite fit, but Sid can’t figure out why he feels that way. He places the entry he’d been reading down ever so gently, making sure to keep it separate so that he can come back to it later. 

“You’re gonna forget,” Geno accuses. 

“Probably,” Sid chuckles. They stand there looking at each other and smiling shyly for a moment before finally, Sid clears his throat. “Do you need-”

“Yes, sorry, so rude of me interrupt. You want tea? I’m making pot for me and Tyler- Jamie at work- so thought I come and ask you. You want? Will boil extra water.”

Geno goes to leave, but Sid’s voice stops him. “I’m okay, thanks. But maybe a bottle of water, if you have it?” Sid asks hopefully. He doesn’t want to have anything nearby that he can spill and damage the journals he’s reading because they’re so sweet and tragic all at once. Most of them detail out the life that Evgeni led during the early years of Russia, but some are covered in tear stains that have caused the ink to run. Those are the most interesting ones, because they’re still in Evgeni’s handwriting and are all addressed to My most beautiful and eternal love and detail out love lost and a lifetime of longing. Evgeni had loved whoever it was that was meant to receive the letters more than anything else in the world. Sid can’t even imagine having those kinds of feelings for someone, but it’s clearly possible. There’s a bonded Vampire/Human couple living in this very house. 

“Water? Of course. I bring you,” Geno tells him before he disappears around another stack of books. 

Sid smiles after him until he’s out of sight. He’s not sure why, but he feels more comfortable with Evgeni than he has with every stranger he’s ever met. Being a professor, Sid is able to mingle with administration, he’s able to stand in front of a class and lecture, and he’s able to have one on one conversations with his students and TAs to promote positive learning. He can do all of that because his conversations serve a purpose. His conversations with Evgeni don’t lead to positive learning environments, or to innovative ideas for his lectures but Sid finds himself enjoying them nonetheless. 

Being here and going through Evgeni’s collection with the pretense of study has brought Sid more joy in the past few months than he thinks he’s felt in a very long time, if ever. The thought strikes him that maybe he’d been lonely all this time. He’s always been hyper focused on his work and it’s always been enough for him but now he thinks that maybe there’s room in his life for more, if Evgeni is amenable. He thinks that maybe, with Evgeni, he can learn what it’s like to love someone as deeply as the love Evgeni writes about in these letters. 

He’s startled out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps approach. Sid knows that vampires can move in silence if they so choose, but both Tyler and Evgeni have been nice enough to announce themselves by being heavy footed when Sid is around. He looks up with a smile only to see that it’s Tyler and not Evgeni that’s bringing him his water. Sid’s a bit disappointed. 

“Oh, uh-”

“G’s being weird, don’t worry about it,” Tyler tells him as he tosses the water bottle to Sid. He adds, “I think it means he likes you,” in an exaggerated whisper. “He’s just too old to know how to tell you without being a giant creep, apparently.” 

“I’m not creep!” Evgeni calls out from where he’s hiding, which definitely negates his claim. 

“Yes you are!” Tyler yells back over his shoulder. 

It’s true, though. Sid can see Evgeni hiding behind the same stack of books, watching them. Sid gives him a little wave before cracking the water bottle open and taking a long drink of it, hoping to highlight his throat as he swallows. Sid isn’t really sure how to seduce a vampire, but this must be on the right track. Maybe he should ask Jamie, even though Tyler and Jamie have been married since before Tyler became a vampire. When he looks back at Evgeni, he can see his eyes fixated on his neck so it seems like his plan is working after all. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re both hopeless,” Tyler complains before heading back the way he came, yelling, “You could always just talk to each other you know! That’s what I did when I first met Jamie. I talked to him! And guess what? He liked me enough to take me to bed. And look at that, now we’re married!” Sid’s not sure what Tyler is complaining about, he’d just taken a drink of water, after all. 

Evgeni lingers, still looking at Sid (and Sid is sure to lick his lips and make it look innocent) before quickly looking away. He seems to be debating something, but as suddenly as he’d left, Tyler is back, tugging on Evgeni’s sleeve. “Hurry up before you embarrass yourself even more, old man,” he grumbles. Then, “I need to go find my husband because talking to each other about your mutual interest and getting married means you get to fuck whenever you want, so take a fucking note!”

Sid smiles at Evgeni as he’s dragged away and only goes back to the journals once he can’t hear either of them in the hallway any longer. He doesn’t start reading right away, just stares down at the letters with a soft smile on his face. If Evgeni can make him feel this way already, after only knowing him a few short weeks, Sid is sure that he’ll fall for the vampire. He just hopes that Evgeni’s actions mean that he’s falling for Sid as well.

**Author's Note:**

> We're around on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/).


End file.
